Never Grow Up
by CaoimheDuffield2012
Summary: Song fic! Patricia's looking back on her life and wishing she'd never grown up. Insight to her life and what she's doing now.


**This is a song fic to Never Grow Up by Taylor Swift. It's all in Patricia's P.O.V. It's based around that she's 25, and she lives in New York with Eddie (Her Husband) and her two kids. She's looking back on her life and stuff. So yeah.. READ AND REVIEW! **

**P.S PLEASE READ SUMMER SECRETS AND GIVE ME IDEAS I HAVE WRITERS BLOCK ON THAT STORY GUYS:(**

* * *

_Your little hands wrapped around my finger__  
__And it's so quiet in the world tonight__  
__Your little eyelids flutter 'cause you're dreaming__  
__So I tuck you in, turn on your favorite night light_

I sit now flicking threw family albums, of pictures when Piper and I were babys, we were so small. That's the quietest I ever was, when I was a baby. There's ones of us sleeping, our mum says our eyelids would always flutter cause we were dreaming. As we grew up, we were still small for our age and Piper and me were so close. There's another picture of us when we were five, my mum tucking us in turning on our night light. Yes, I was scared of the dark.

_To you, everything's funny__  
__You got nothing to regret__  
__I'd give all I have, honey__  
__If you could stay like that_

I remember when I was younger, I would laugh so easily. I did so many stupid things, but when your young you have nothing to regret. I'd give everything for it to still be like that. When me and Piper didn't need anyone, we were each other's everything. We did everything together. Now that she's a successful musician we barely get to see each other.

_Oh, darling, don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up__  
__Just stay this little__  
__Oh, darling, don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up__  
__It could stay this simple_

Why'd I have to grow up? Why'd it all have to change? Everything's so complicated. I could have just stayed 7 forever, with nothing to regret. I wish I'd never grown up, maybe Victor could give me some of his elixir. (I was joking guys, Victor gave up elixir, remember?) _I won't let nobody hurt you__  
__Won't let no one break your heart__  
__No, no one will desert you__  
__Just try to never grow up, never grow up_

Mum said she would never let anyone hurt us, that she would protect us always. She didn't. Our dad abused us and sure, they split up and he's in jail but it doesn't change the mental and physical scars we're left with. She said that if any boy every broke our hearts, daddy would hurt them, but back then I thought boys were like aliens. Well, daddy never did anything for us, but hurt us himself. At least I never got my heart broken. She said no one would leave us, we would never be on our own. But she sent me and Piper to DIFFERENT boarding schools, alone. Then she died. Why'd I have to grow up, and why'd that all change? All the promises she made were broken._You're in the car on the way to the movies__  
__And you're mortified your mom's dropping you off__  
__At 14, there's just so much you can't do__  
__And you can't wait to move out someday and call your own shots_

I remember the last time I saw my mum, I was 14 and she was dropping me off at school after the summer. She was being clingy and annoying and everyone was watching. I was so embarrassed, but now I'd give anything for her to be hugging me. I was 14 and changed my whole look and personality, I built walls to stop myself getting hurt like I did before I changed schools. I couldn't wait to be out of school and not be under my mother's influence, and decide what I wanted to do, but now I realise that's not the most important thing. And after she drove away after dropping me off, I never saw her again – little did I know that would be the last time I saw her though._But don't make her drop you off around the block__  
__Remember that she's getting older, too__  
__And don't lose the way that you dance around__  
__In your PJs getting ready for school_

I always had Trudy drop me off places at the weekends, and holidays. I never thought to myself that she was getting older too. I laugh at the memories of what me and Joy did to wake ourselves up more in the morning, we would put on the charts and dance around in our pajama's, getting ready for school. Trudy just laughed, but Victor always shouted because of the noise we were making, but we were young, wild and care free. _Oh, darling, don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up__  
__Just stay this little__  
__Oh, darling, don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up__  
__It could stay this simple_

Why'd I have to grow up? I remember looking back at the videos Trudy had recorded from the day the first student, Jerome, arrived in Anubis House. We all sat one day and watched. We cried, laughed and just cringed at everything we had done over the years. Why'd we all have to grow up and change? _No one's ever burned you__  
__Nothing's ever left you scarred__  
__And even though you want to__  
__Just try to never grow up_

No one's hurt me other than my dad. No one, cause they're to scared too. No one knew that I tried to scare them because I didn't want to get hurt, not because I was just naturally mean. I always wanted to, and couldn't wait till I grew up, but now that's all changed._Take pictures in your mind of your childhood room__  
__Memorize what it sounded like when your dad gets home__  
__Remember the footsteps, remember the words said__  
__And all your little brother's favorite songs_

I smile at everything I remember from my childhood, but I wish I had taken more pictures. I remember what it sounded and felt like when my dad got taken away to jail, my mother stood crying at the door, she still loved him, but he had hurt her so much. I remember what she said to us, "Girls, you're father won't be coming back. But don't worry, he'll be okay and he won't hurt us anymore." I knew all of Piper's favourite songs and she knew mine, we shared everything._I just realized everything I have__  
__Is someday gonna be gone_

I realise that I still have to make the most of what I have now, cause some day it'll be gone. But I'll be gone too.  
_  
__So here I am in my new apartment__  
__In a big city, they just dropped me off__  
__It's so much colder than I thought it would be__  
__So I tuck myself in and turn my night light on_

I laugh at Eddie walking in, carrying our 6 month old son and our two year old daughter holding his hand. We've moved to a new house in the middle of New York, our old apartment was too small. I lift my daughter, Faith, and carry her upstairs to her newly decorated room. I tell Eddie to take our baby boy, Bradley, into our room to get him settled. I tuck Faith in and turn on her little princess night light._Wish I'd never grown up__  
__I wish I'd never grown up_

I wish I'd never grow up, why'd I have to grow up?_Oh, I don't wanna grow up, wish I'd never grown up__  
__Could still be little__  
__Oh, I don't wanna grow up, wish I'd never grown up__  
__It could still be simple_

I wish I'd never grown up, could still be little. I'd have so much ahead of me. It could still be simple for me. But I'm extremely glad I grew up. If I hadn't I wouldn't be married to the love of my life, Eddie Sweet. Have to beautiful kids that make every day brighter and live in a fancy house in New York. We have good jobs, we own a recording studio and a small cafe next door. We see everyone from Anubis during holidays and life couldn't be better.  
_  
__Oh, darling, don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up__  
__Just stay this little__  
__Oh, darling, don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up__  
__It could stay this simple__  
__Won't let nobody hurt you__  
__Won't let no one break your heart__  
__And even through to you want to__  
__Please try to never grow up_

I sit on the edge of Faith's bed and stroke her beautiful blonde hair. "Darling, don't you ever grow up, please just stay this little. It could stay this simple. I promise I will never let anybody hurt you. No boy will ever break your heart, or daddy will kill them. I know you'll always want to, but please try to never grow up. Faith, you'll always be my baby girl." I whispered to her, and kissed her forehead.


End file.
